Scorched hearts
by dogstarlover666
Summary: Hi my names Blaise Parker and I have super powers. I go to a school full of kids with super powers, Sky High. Blaise Parker is starting her senior year at sky high, what new adventures await. Lash0C Warning! Strong Language and sexual situations
1. Sorting

Chapter 1, _Friends and Foes_

(Blaise's P.O.V)

Hi my names Blaise Parker and I have super powers. I go to a school full of kids with super powers, Sky High. Along with all the other things I inherited from my mother, such as her light blond hair (almost white) and blue-grey eyes, I had also received her power to control the elements. Now I was on a flying bus to Sky High, school for the gifted.

I sighed at the excited and frightened screams around me; really it was if they had never flown before. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my book. I was getting back into it when the kid sitting next to me poked my shoulder and said

"Hi, I'm Zack" he smiled at me extending his hand and I sighed. _Well I'll have to socialize eventually. _The kid seemed friendly enough.

"Blaise Parker" I replied shaking the outstretched arm

"Are you a freshen?" he asked,

"No, senior." He looked surprised.

"Oh? I've never seen you before."

"I've been home schooled. I'm only attending my last year at sky high for formal hero certification."

"Cool. I'm a sophomore. You'll be in the same year as Warren. HEY WARREN!" he called. a gloomy looking kind in the back row looked up, he had black hair with a red streak and is oriental looking face was twisted in annoyance.

"What?" he asked

"I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Blaise." I raised an eyebrow,_ friends. _

The gloomy kid, lifted his hand as a greeting and then returned to his book, I understood. Zack waved cheerily and turned back to me.

"What?" he asked in response to my questioning look.

"Friends"

"If you insist" he said happily

"What?"

"If you insist"

"On what?"

"Being your friend."

I shook my head letting the matter drop; Zack seemed like the _**'**__no matter what you say I'm still going to be irritatingly cheerful__**'**_kind of kid. I looked back down at my book and as soon as I got into it the bus stopped.

"Well I'll see you later at power sorting, I've got to go met up with a few other people, catch you later" Zack said all this in one breath and waved to me as he got of the bus. The kid Zack said was called warren patted me on the shoulder,

"You'll get used to him, I had to. Welcome to sky high by the way." He said, I smiled, I had no clue why but I felt a strange connection with him, and that didn't happen very often. He walked of the bus and I followed after that our paths separated and I walked with the freshmen toward an entrance that said gymnasium. Unfortunately we found our path bared by a long striped sleeved arm.

"As welcoming committee we will be happy to collect the fifteen dollar new student fee" said the owner of the arm, an attractive yet arrogant looking boy who seemed to be a senior. His friend (an as arrogant looking, but slightly chubbier smirked and stretched out his hand expectantly. I pushed past them irritated. However I had only walked about two feet before 'Stretch' caught me about my waist and pulled me into him, _alright now I'm pissed._

"LET GO!" I shouted struggling to free my self from his grasp.

"No, sorry freshman, all newbie's pay the tax."

"To bad… AND I'M NOT A FRESHMAN!"

"Really? whatever, I don't care. The rule still applies… Although _you_ can pay yours in other ways.

"Eww, not for my life Frankendork" I ignited fire around my hands and grabbed his arm. He let go, burnt.

"Fuck! You bitch!" he yelled

"That's me" I said grinning. His friend seemed to realize Stretch needed help and jumped in. Apparently his power was super speed, he ran around me in a circle creating a kind of vacuum. The fire that surround my hands was extinguished as I ran low on oxygen. I sank to my knees breathless. With my last ounce of energy I jetted water at the ground creating a mud puddle. Mr. Speedy slipped and slid to the floor and I filled my lungs. Air! Oh god sweet air! I tried to get up but be for I could I was lifted into the air and pinned to a tree. _Two against one, this isn't fair_… I really wouldn't prefer it any other way, I've always loved a challenge. Stretch took three long strides to catch up with his arms. He had my hands pinned up with one hand in way that I couldn't torch him and his other hand was pressed painfully into my stomach. _Shit._

He whispered_ "_You're going to pay for this. I'm making it personal, I know powerful people, _Blaise_" I gasped, how the hell does he know who I am. He chuckled slightly. "Don't underestimate what I can do."

"Ooooo now I'm shaking" I said sarcastically. I actually was a little afraid of the threat but there was no way in hell I'd show it. He smirked as if he knew what I was thinking and that really ticked me off. Suddenly I remembered I had legs, which I'm sad to say I had previously forgotten, I made to remove him of his 'valuable possessions' , unfortunately I connected a little farther to the right than intended, but it had the desired effect. He released me to clutch at his injured side. I took the opportunity to thrust him into the wall opposite me with a gust of wind. I smiled in satisfaction at the loud thud his head made when I connected with the brick. He slide to the floor and I lifted the ground beneath him into the air. Then something ran into me, hard, I felt a flash of pain. The last thing I remember seeing was that speedy guy grinning down at me, and then I fell into blackness.

(Lash's P.O.V)

_Shit that stings._ I watched as Speed spun around the attractive new girl, It wasn't as though I needed help or anything, it was only a minor burn, but I didn't try stopping him. I saw her flames go out as Speeds cyclone sucked out the air around her. _Why does she look so familiar_? She was right, she definitely was not a freshman but I had never seen her around sky high before and yet, _she looks so familiar. _She had sunk to her knees breathless, I smiled knowing Speed had won the fight, she was a fire user and without oxygen her power was worthless. All of a sudden Speed slipped it took me a moment to figure out why, _dame she controls water to! _I wondered what else she could do, but that could wait. In a fraction of a second I had her pinned against a large oak tree. I took a few steps towards her to regain normal length arms. I could see her squirming, trying to free herself from my grasp, it made me feel a bit powerful to see her like that.

"You're going to pay for this. I'm making it personal, I know powerful people," as soon as I said it I realized why she had looked so familiar. This was the girl the Boss was after; _he's going to kill me_. Oh well it was too late to earn her friendship now, I might as well frighten her into submission. I decided to make her think I knew more about her than I did. Remembering her name I added it to my sentence. "_Blaise_" I chuckled slightly as she gasped. "Don't underestimate what I can do."

"Ooooo now I'm shaking" she said sarcastically. I smirked, the kid had spunk. She looked really ticked off. Suddenly she kidded me in the side, a little to the left and I would never have to worry about kids. I released her to clutch at my injured side. This was a very bad idea. She took the opportunity to trust me into a wall with a gust of wind. I slide to the floor and was lifted into the air by the ground beneath me. Then suddenly I fell back down. I raised my head to see Speed standing over a now unconscious Blaise.

I got to my feet unsteadily and walked over to stand beside Speed. I looked down at the limp form of Blaise and then over at the freshman. They all looked so horrified it was actually pretty funny. Speed glanced at them as well.

"ahem." He cleared his throat and said nonchalantly, "we'll be taking that freshmen tax now, thank you." They stared at him for a moment and then all of them pulled out their wallets and paid him hurriedly. I smirked at them and they fled. Suddenly a fire ball came whizzing at my head. I turned to see Warren Peace and Will Stronghold running towards me both looking furious.

"Come on speed lets go." I said and we sped off into the gym.

"Dame Newbie's, think they can take us, why does one always think they cane take us?" Speed was ranting, he still hadn't realized how much shit we were in. For a guy with super speed he was a bit slow.

"Dude, don't you know who that girl was?" he stared at me blankly, I sighed "you're a moron, Speed, that was Blaise Parker." He still had no clue what I was talking about. "You know the one the Boss wants" I explained in a whisper. His eyes widened,

"Shit"

"My sentiments exactly, now what do we do about it."

"Pray?"

"Other than that"

"Try to get her to be our friend?"

"After you knocked her out, as if, try again."

"Well how the fuck should I know." He was glaring at me. In all honesty I hadn't a clue either. I felt the watch on my wrist give a vibration. I looked at it, it could only be the boss, but did I want to answer it. _It will only be worse later if I don't_ _now_. I flipped it open and whispered

"Hello?"

"Well you've really fucked this one up haven't you?"

"I-I'm sorry… I d-didn't realize who she was."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! You were supposed to keep your head down not start fights! Find her and befriend her, my plan will only work if she joins me willingly."

"WHAT?"

"Just figure it out…I don't have forever."

Then Blaise walked in

(Blaise's P.O.V)

I groaned as someone shook my shoulder, my head hurt so much. That kid from the bus, Warren I think, was bending over me. I sat up.

"How long was I out" I asked

"Only two minutes" said a boy I did not know, "do want to go to the nurse or are you okay to go to power placement, you haven't missed it yet"

"I guess I'll head to power placement" _it's really_ _not the time to show weakness after I just got beat in a fight. _"Who exactly were those jerks?"

"Lash and Speed, bullies and currently 'reforming' villains" said warren rolling his eyes

"Oh that's right; yeah mom was talking about them. They're some of those kids who tried to take over the school" I said. _I have officially decided that lash and seep must die. _We walked into the gym.

"YOU THERE!" I looked up to see that the coach was pointing at me, _Great_ "why are you coming in late?!"

"Because I didn't come in on time." I stated matter-of-factly. I don't normally try to be rude, but I was pissed of with a major headache and the man's yelling was not helpful. The kid with Warren sniggered.

"GET UP HERE!" I did, he was so red and angry looking I found it all rather comical. "Name?" he asked

"Blaise Park-"

"CAR!" he suddenly shouted. A car fell out of the sky, I tried to activate my power but nothing happened. So I dogged.

"SIDEKICK!" he boomed at me. He smirked obviously enjoying this, I guess I had really pissed him off.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Too bad."

I knew there was no arguing with him. I shouldn't have made him angry. _Why didn't my powers work, I must still be disorientated from my encounter with Lash and Speed. _He went through the rest of the list and when done announced.

"This year all senior Hero's will pick a senior Sidekick so they get comfortable with partnerships. Principal Powers's idea don't blame me. HERO"S PICK YOURE PARTNERS!"

there was a scramble to team up. I saw Warren walking towards me and sighed in relief. At least I'll be with someone I know. Then I felt something wrap around my waist. I looked down to see two stripped arms resting there.

"Howdy partner" Lash breathed into my ear

"Get away from her lash." I heard Warren growl

"Why? She's my partner. I already cleared it with coach."

"Don't I get any say in the matter?" I pissed, really pissed.

"Ummm, no."

"Joy" I rolled my eyes

"You had better not hurt her or you'll be out of here faster than you can count to 3"

I had, had enough, I glared at warren and said, "I don't need you to defend me, I barley know you!" then I torched lashes arms and he released me with a yelp. I turned and faced him. "I don't care if were partners so long as you DO NOT TOUCH ME, or talk to me unless it's part of the project." Then I left. Okay I guess I was rather mean to Warren but you have to understand my pride was severely injured, first I was beaten in a fight, then humiliated at power placement, and so when some 'I'm so macho' guy I hardly know decides I'm his personal damsel in distress I snapped, I hate not being able to take care of myself.

After a morning of classes I went to lunch. Warren looked at me briefly, then looked away, he was probably still mad about what I said to him. The other kid, Will, waved and so did Zack. I smiled and waved back. Then I felt something grab my hand. I turned and saw lash, _this kid needs lessons in personal space_. "What!?" I cried I was soooo tired of this guy.

"I, well I just wanted to say sorry for before, I was a jerk"

"Really?"

"No" he chuckled "well a little, but what I also wanted to say was that we have to sit together so we can work out training schedules and stuff."

"Oh…. right whatever" he still had not let go of my hand, so I decided to sweetly remind him by burning his. He withdrew it quickly.

(Lash's POV)

_Why does she always have to burn me! _I led the way to my table wile nursing my injured hand. _She's still really pissed, Dame how the hell am I going to make this work, I hate my job. _"So, Ummm, you said you were a senior right?" she glared at me "so I, I've never seen you around before."

"How did you know who I am?" she asked abruptly

"I, I … umm, well" how do I get out of this one? "Lucky guess?" _Crap, why do I have to be so lame!_

"Whatever, I'll find out later. Don't try pulling anything on me lash; I could have kicked your ass if your little sidekick hadn't intervened."

"Ummm, Blaise… _you_ are my little sidekick not Speed. Speed is my friend and he is aloud to do as he pleases." I was sick of her attitude. She blinked at me.


	2. Detention

Blaise's (POV)

Blaise's (POV)

It had been only three days after the incident in the cafeteria, Lash was once again, bruised and bandaged in the principles office, and my hands were in power cuffs for the third time this week.

"And how exactly did sustain these injures Lash?" _With a fire blast_

"A woman's wrath" Y_ou deserved it_

"So, you've been harassing Ms. Parker again?" _yes_

"Harassment is such a harsh term." _No its not_

"I see, Blaise, what exactly did he do this time"

" He pinched my ass"

"I was no were near you!"

"You stretch smart one!"

Principal powers decided to intervene, "All right, that's enough, I am getting extremely tired of this, lash, since Blaise did not see you pinch her, erm, buttocks, you will not be receiving a detention" then she turned to me "Blaise, because of your inappropriate display of power, you _will_ be receiving one, however since lash is your partner, he will be joining you"

Lash looked outraged, "but that's not fair!"

"Of course its fair, it's the rule for all hero's to attend detention with there sidekicks, or vise-versa, besides, you probably did harass her, I just cant prove it"

_ha-ha, who's laughing now asshole! _"When will we be attending the detention?" I asked

"Right now"

Lash's (POV)

I hate her, I really, really hate her, but I have to play nice

"Look cant we just start over?"

"Umm, no"

_Hate, hate, hate_

"Oh, come on, I'm sorry all right, I'm sorry I pinched you, I'm sorry I made fun of Zack, I'm sorry I harassed freshmen, I'm sorry about all that stupid shit, but the fact is we are stuck together, why can't we just clear the air and move on" _wow I'm laying it on pretty think_, I watched her face, my speech didn't seem to affect her at all

"My, my, well you've matured a lot in the past five seconds, I'm impressed" she looked me dead in the eye's, "what are you really up to? You sneak around, you randomly disappear places, and you seem to know way too much about me. Plus, your always acting so immature one second then you'll apologize the next, and as soon as I consider forgiving you, there you are saying something that ticks me off again!"

"I'm sorry ok, I mean it this time" _god why does she have to be so difficult, _she still didn't look convinced, but I could tell she was trying to believe me, "fine, let me know when you get over yourself and accept my apology." I put my head in my arms; we spent the rest of detention in silence. When our time was up she turned to me,

"All right, I've decided to try, for the sake of our grades, to trust you for now. But I swear to god, Lash, if you do anything out of bounds again, I will make sure you'll need a feeding tube for the rest of your life." Then she left for her bus, _perfect be a complete goddie-goddie for the rest of the year, or end up in the hospital. _I texted a quick update to the boss, and then ran to catch my bus.


End file.
